


A good Friend

by orphan_account



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu reached for the phone, reading the message from Yoochun. It had been almost two months since the last time he had called, so he was rather glad to know the older was alive.</p><p>“Can you do something for me?” </p><p>After all that time Yoochun dared to ask him for a favor… </p><p>“What?”</p><p> Three hours later, when he thought Yoochun would never reply, his phone vibrates </p><p>“Can you make company for hyung ?” </p><p>“What do you want?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is fic that I am trying to write since I started to ship Jaechun.  
> English is not my first language, but I tried my best. If you find something please let me know so I can improve my writing.  
> Comments are welcomed.

Junsu reached for the phone, reading the message from Yoochun. It had been almost two months since the last time he had called, so he was rather glad to know the older was alive.

“Can you do something for me?”

After all that time Yoochun dared to ask him for a favor… 

“What?”

Three hours later, when he thought Yoochun would never reply, his phone vibrates

“Can you do something for hyung?”

“What do you want?”

“Not me. Jaejoong”

 

\--------

 

Some hours later he was holding a bottle of wine going to Jaejoong’s house. He knew the door code, so he entered without calling.

He never regretted so much of entering without knocking on the door.

Jang Geun Suk and his hyung were watching some kind of foreign reality show, with girls in bikinis running everywhere. 

And they were wearing only briefs.

Maybe hyung did not needed no one to make him happy.

Should he tell Yoochun?

Why the hell he accepted to help Yoochun in first place?

\- Junsu-Yah! -Jaejoong was hugging him in a minute. -Why didn't you told me you were coming. I would have cooked something...

\- I thought you were alone and tomorrow is valentine’s day and…

\- You want to spend valentine’s day with me? Really? And your girlfriend?

\- Well, she broke up with me and... if you were alone. But -he waved his head in Geun Suk’s direction - You have company, I guess.

\- No! I mean, he is leaving. We were just…

\- Don’t tell me. Please don’t tell me.

\- I’m leaving, I’m leaving. -Jang Geun Suk said before rushing to the door. 

But not before whispering for Jaejoong, loud enough so Junsu could heard the final part “.. I thought it was Yoochun”.

 

After Jaejoong drank all the wine he gave to him, he was regretting more than never. 

Jaejoong was still in his briefs, and now was singing to a Apink song. Junsu was already in his second glass, even tought he almost never drank, wishing he could get drunk soon.

\- OK, I’m going sleep now hyung.

\- Will you sleep with me?

Junsu spilled the wine he was drinking.

\- Of course no! 

\- Chunnie always let me cuddle with him.

\- That’s because you two are… -Jaejoong was already hugging him tight. -Ok, but if you touch anything I'm leaving JYJ and becoming a priest.

 

\---

 

Yoochun just finished his last scene for the day. He would finnaly have a weekend off. He turned on his phone, surprise to see only some messages from his mom (“Eat well, dont get hurt”), one from Junsu (“You owe me”), and… not even one from Jaejoong.

He called the other immediately, worrying.

Jaejoong didn’t pick up.

He asked his manager to drop him in front of Jae’s apartament. Could be Jae had died and no one noticed? Was he locked in his bathroom, screaming for help?

He opened the door, surprised for the laugh that echoed from the kitchen.

Junsu was seated in a chair, in front of the table, while Jaejoong was picking up some beer.

\- Yoochun! -Jae smiled, picking one more beer, for him. -Didn’t know you were on a break.

\- Yeah, thats because you didn’t picked up the phone.

He looked in the phone, surprise for the missed call.

\- Oh! Sorry, we were so distracted.

Yoochun looked Junsu, that strangely, was looking embarrassed. Distracted, he could see.

 

\---

 

He woke up to a strange smeel . 

Jaejoong was coming out of the bathroom with a huge amount of a brown substance in his face. Yoochun almost had a heart attack. 

\- Good morning Chun.

He was wearing some a very strange look, with shorts over a black pant and a red shirt that went over his tights.

\- Why are you dressed this way?

\- You can’t judge me. You dressed so much worse.

Yoochun couldn’t deny that.

\- And what is this thing you have in your face?

\- What? This? Just anti wrinkle mud. It makes wonders in your face. 

He really hoped that was good, because it really smeled like dog shit.

They would drive to Busan that morning, so they go down to the garage to pick up one of the cars. Jaejoong holding a really big bag with what he called a survival kit and, to the dismay of Yoochun, still with mud mask.

\---

Jaejoong’s message said:

“What do you think of Paris?”

Yoochun was in a eating pause in his filming and unlocked his phone to see if there was some urgent news.

“Why?”

The reply came very few moments after.

“For my new apartment.”

He was going to call him when the staffs asked for him to come back to filming. 

If his brother oppinion was of any help, Jaejoong was going throught a early middle age crisis.

Which mean that he was probably really buying a apartment in Paris. And then regretting the next day. And then buying a temple in Japan.

\---

Junsu had just got in Seoul when Jaejoong called him. Asking for him to go with him for Paris. 

\- Hyung, why are you going to Paris?

\- I am buying a new apartment. 

His brother looked at him worried when he droped the phone. 

\- Buying a apartment. In Paris, hum, France?

\- Yes! That Paris! I mean, now that I have already served army, I’m thinking in living in France. Remember how awesome it was?

\- But hyung… How about… Yoochun?

\- Chunnie? -Jaejoong asked his passport number, for the tickets - What about him?

 

\----

Yoochun was worried. Very, very worried. He had just called Jaejoong and the older droped his call to speak with Junsu. 

Like, he loved Junsu. He was great. A friend of more of fifteen years. But really, Jaejoong was choosing Junsu over him?

And the worse, Junsu just posted a photo in the airport, going to Paris. With Jaejoong.

Did this mean, when Jaejoong asked about the Paris apartment he meant to… live with Junsu?

\- Yoohwan? 

His brother looked at him, from where he was seated, furiously typing in a phone.

\- What do you think about Junsu?

\- Good voice, Great butt. 

Yoochun tossed something at him, laughing.

\- No, I mean, as a gay man.

 

Yoohwan placed the phone in the desk, suddenly interested. Because, while Yoochun knew his brother was gay all his life, he rarely touched in the subject.

\- What do you mean?

\- He is better than me? I know he has a better butt, but, about… other things?

\- Well, based in the fact you’re my brother, is kind of trick question.. He looks hot, i guess? Not really my type hyung.. I mean, I’m more into pretty types like… Jaejoong?

\---

Jaejoong had not bought any apartment. For Junsu’s lucky, he didn’t prepared any documentation, so they just looked some buildings and wandered around the city.

They had just arrived in Korea, and his phone was exploding with mentions in the photo he posted. A good selfie of him and Jaejoong in the eiffel tower. 

And… some missed calls from Yoochun. 

\- Wow, Yoochun called me 20 times.. I have to screencap this.

\- He called you? - Jaejoong showed him his phone. None a single call from Yoochun.

So, when Junsu finally managed to find some free time, he went immediately for Yoochun’s house.

Yoochun brother opened the door, looking at him suspiciously.

\- Uhm, so this is it?

\- What?

\- I thought it was Jaejoong hyung….  
\---

Yoochun was seated in front of his pool. A beer in front of him, napping happily.

\- Oh, look who just arrived from a romantic escapade. -Yoochun smiled - Looking good Junsu.

\- It was not a romantic… -Junsu recognized the hint of jealousy - Are you jealous?

\- No.

Junsu laughed, not beliving Yoochun could be really jealous of him and Jaejoong. 

\- Feels nice to be left out, uhm!

\- Really great. I’m too old for this kind of thing anyway. 

\- Which kind of thing? 

Beating around the bush. - Yoochun stretched - I just… wish I could realize he wanted to settle down before.. I thought he would choose me but, I guess I missed my timing..

\- I think you are having the wrong impression.

\- Not really. - Yoochun hid his face with a cap - You made your move Junsu. Just don’t ask me to visit you guys in Paris.

\---

Jaejoong was browsing the web, looking at a new group who just debuted when he saw a message from Junsu.

“Yoochun think we are dating”

He laughed loud. Even if he liked Junsu so much, there was zero chance for them to date. Besides the obvious liking girls thing, Junsu and him were not really matching.

\- Junsu-ya -he called his friend, still laughing - What to do, we were discovered.

\- You have to talk to him hyung. He is using sarcasm. Yoochun is using sarcasm.

Jae frowned. Yoochun was too kind to use sarcasm. 

\- What he said?

\- He thought you would choose him to settle down. -Junsu looked surprise. - I have to say I used to think this way too.

\---


End file.
